Lightning Bolt Projection
The power to create, summon, control, and/or project lightning bolts. Sub-power of Weather Manipulation and Electricity Attacks, variation of Airborne Attacks. Also Called * Lightning Direction * Lightning Bolt Control/Projection * Thunderbolt Direction Capabilities Users can summon lightning bolts from the sky or project them from their hands, using them to pierce and/or severely burn their opponents even to the point of death. Unlike normal bolts of lightning, they could use them as concussive or even piercing forces, which could be strong enough to affect even greater beings of strength and durability. Unlike Electrical Bolt Projection, the lightning bolts are far more deadly in terms of voltage and speed, which also grants tremendous temperature and kinetic force, averaging over 50,000°C (5 times hotter than the surface of the sun) with at least 1,000,000,000 volts, moving at 61,111 miles(97 536 km)/second. Of course, advanced users may be able to regulate the voltage discharged and speed, but the power is still enough to be lethal and cannot be compared to low-powered electrical bolts. Applications * Electricity Generation * Impale * Lightning Calling * Lightning Infusion * Shocking * Sound Wave Generation Associations * Airborne Attacks * Electricity Attacks * Electricity Manipulation * Storm Manipulation * Thunder Manipulation * Weather Manipulation Limitations * May exhaust the user to a great extent. * May only be able to summon lightning from the sky if there are storm clouds. * High power output cannot be lowered to the point of a minor, non-lethal shock. Known Users Comics Movies Known Objects * Adramelech (Akame Ga Kill!) * DNAliens weather machine (Ben 10 AF) * Nokama Hordika's Rhotuka Spinner (Bionicle) * Gali Nuva and Lewa Nuva (Bionicle); combined powers * Makuta species (Bionicle) * Mjolnir (Marvel) * Elebore Spell (Jewel Pets) * Clima-Tact and upgrades (One Piece) * Sword of Hisou (Touhou Project) * Eye of Dashi (Xiaolin Showdown) * Thorn of Thunderbolt (Xiaolin Showdown) * Raigeki (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Lightning Vortex (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gallery File:Advent_of_the_Thunder_Emperor.png|Budo (Akame Ga Kill!) using Advent of the Thunder Emperor to drop down massive lightning bolts for devastating effects. Thunder_Arrow.jpg|Enerjak (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) using Thunder Arrow to project lightning bolts of Chaos energy. File:Kōkō_Gonryō_Rikyū_used_by_Driscoll_Berci.png|Chōjirō Sasakibe's (Bleach) Bankai, Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū, summons powerful lightning bolts that can scar even Yamamoto's head. File:Candice_Catnipp_The_Thunderbolt.png|Candice Catnipp (Bleach) using her The Thunderbolt ability to cast deadly lightning bolts to incapacitate Zaraki. Lightning of Absolution.jpg|Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) using Lightning of Absolution to project purple lightning bolts. File:Lightning_Release_False_Darkness.png|Kakuzu's (Naruto) heart using Lightning Release: False Darkness to shoot out deadly lightning bolts that can easily pierce through rock. File:Kirin.JPG|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) dropping a gigantic lightning bolt in the form of a Kirin, capable of destroying an entire mountain in 1/1000th of a second. File:El_Thor.jpg|Enel (One Piece) using El Thor to drop a gigantic lightning bolt onto a heathen, as part of his "godly duties". File:Pika_using_Thunder.png|Pika (Pokémon Adventures) using Thunder to drop a very powerful bolt of lightning that injured even Deoxys. File:N's_Zekrom_using_Fusion_Bolt.png|Zekrom (Pokémon Adventures) using Fusion Bolt to drop a powerful bolt of lightning that damaged even Reshiram. File:Jonouchi_using_Lightning_Vortex.png|Katsuya Jonouchi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using the illegal Lightning Vortex magic card to drop a deadly lightning bolt to slaughter all of Yugi's monsters. File:Ryura Dragon Lightning.gif|With his sword, Raijinga, Ryura (InuYasha) can use his Dragon Lightning to summon devastatingly powerful lightning bolt down on his foes. Thunderbolt_H.png|Thunderbolt (Valkyrie Crusade) can project lightning that never fails to hit their mark. File:Omega-Level_Queen_Storm_Blast.jpg|Storm (Marvel) is Mistress of the Elements can generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena. TheEyeofDashi1.jpg|Eye of Dashi (Xiaolin Showdown) can shoot lightning bolts Spina 10.jpg|Thorn of Thunderbolt (Xiaolin Showdown) can shoot deadly lightning bolts Zakeru.gif|Zatch’s (Zatch Bell!) first spell, Zakeru causes him to shoot a bolt of lightning from his mouth. Zakeru_2.gif|Zeno (Zatch Bell!) can shoot bolts of lightning with Zakeru like his brother, Zatch. However Zeno's is more powerful and he doesn't lose consciousness when using a spell. Stormy Weather Lightning Miraculous Ladybug 01.gif|Stormy Weather (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to generate lightning for offensive attacks. Knuckles Thunder Arrow.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) using Thunder Arrow to strike Rouge with lightning. ZEUS LIGHTINGIN.png|Zeus (God of War) preparing a massive lightning bolt to strike Kratos and Gaia. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Sky Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Natural Disasters Category:Electrical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Weather Category:Thunder-Based Powers Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries